


Harold

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s hatbox is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold

“Oh, hello,” Adam blurted at the young man standing in Kurt’s bedroom. It wasn't so unusual to find someone new in the loft; between relatives, co-workers and classmates the place was like an airport terminal some days. It wasn't even unusual to find someone in period garb, Victorian by the looks of it, although the lack of anachronistic touches was surprising. It was unusual however to find a stranger in Kurt’s bedroom.

“Friend of Kurt’s?” Adam asked, striding forward to shake the man’s hand. Might as well be polite. A shame the man didn't share the sentiment, merely giving Adam a look before walking out into the living area.

“Alright then,” Adam muttered as he dropped his bag onto Kurt’s bed. One of the dresser drawers already held some of Adam’s clothes, but he had brought some warmer things to prepare for the oncoming winter.

By the time Adam had arranged everything and changed into his comfortable clothes the man was gone. Dismissing him from his thoughts, Adam set to work. He’d have to hurry if he wanted to have dinner ready when Kurt arrived. By the time the lasagna was in the oven, the unexpected visitor was forgotten.

++++++

A week later, Adam made use of his new key again, letting himself into the loft with a bag of groceries and a backpack full of DVDs. It was his turn to supply the evening’s entertainment so he’d brought a selection of his favorites. Whatever they didn't watch tonight could stay here until the next time.

“Hello again.” The strange man was in Kurt’s bedroom again and, although he turned to look at Adam, he said nothing.

“Are you a student at NYADA?” Adam asked, his cheerful manner a little forced. He’d been dating Kurt for seven months before he’d been given a loft key. “One of Rachel’s friends? Santana’s?” That at least earned a shake of the head, no.

“Does Kurt know you’re in his room?” No response, but Adam had a flash of inspiration. “Are you looking for something? I could help.” Ah, that did the trick. The man pointed to a shelf above his reach containing an old hatbox. Adam lifted it down easily enough, brushing it off in case there was dust before setting it on the bed. An impatient gesture from the man and Adam opened the box. It was empty.

The man stepped closer, staring at the empty container as if he couldn't believe there was nothing inside. Adam turned away to give him privacy. When he turned back a few moments later, the box was closed and the man was gone.

Unsettled, Adam returned the box to the shelf and searched the loft. There was no sign of the strange man and he hadn't heard him leave.

+++++

“You've met Harold?” Kurt’s voice rose and he wiggled in his seat in that adorable, excited way that Adam loved.

“He didn't introduce himself, but he was wearing what you might call a vintage suit. He was very interested in your hatbox.” Adam pushed his empty dinner plate away and leaned back in his chair, expecting a cute story about Kurt and Harold bonding over their love of period fashion.

“He kind of has to be; that’s where he lives.” Kurt gave Adam a smile and picked up his plate, intending to start the cleanup. Adam caught his arm to stop him.

“I’m sorry, did you just say that Harold lives in your hatbox.”

“Well, not lives, exactly, since he’s a ghost. I guess you could say he haunts it.” Kurt considered that for a moment then shook his head. “That’s not right either. It’s more like the thing that’s keeping him earthbound.”

“Harold. The Ghost. In your hatbox.” Adam had never been one for ghost stories, much to his friends’ amusement. But this wasn't scary, it was just odd. He let Kurt go and followed him to the sink carrying his own plate and silverware.

“It was his originally, I bought it at a thrift shop. Harold didn't appear until after I found his letter hidden in the lining. What I didn't learn from that, I pieced together from Harold, when he was willing to communicate.”

“He talks to you?” Adam felt a surge of excitement at the thought of holding a conversation with a friendly hatbox ghost.

“Not with words. He uses accessories.” Kurt shrugged, “It takes some interpretation. If I guess wrong he gives me the hippo brooch.”

“Of course.” Adam couldn't help but laugh; that pin seemed to bring out the fierceness in anyone who wore it. Kurt had even let Adam borrow it once for an audition and he’d landed his very first commercial. “So if the hatbox is keeping him here, couldn't you free him by getting rid of the box?”

“It’s not that easy,” Kurt frowned, running his fingers lightly along the edge of the sink. He washed a few dishes, eyes distant. “Harold was nineteen, the son of a tailor. He was also in love with his best friend, Matthew. When Matthew announced his engagement to the daughter of a wealthy businessman, Harold promised to make him a suit for the wedding. The businessman preferred another tailor and forced Matthew to refuse Harold’s offer. Harold’s father took the refusal as an insult and forbade Harold from any further contact with Matthew.” Kurt paused and rubbed the moisture away from his eyes, giving Adam a weak smile before continuing the story.

“Growing up, Matthew had often admired the top hats wealthy men wore. Harold worked in secret to make him one for the wedding. He put all of his love into it. On the day of the wedding, Harold traveled across town with the hat and his letter of farewell for Matthew in that hatbox.” Kurt gestured toward his bedroom. “There was an accident near the church and Harold was killed instantly. In the confusion, the hatbox was stolen.” Silent tears marked Kurt’s face as he let Adam draw him close. “With the hat missing and the letter undelivered, there’s no way for Harold to move on.”

Rather than offer empty promises, Adam held Kurt tighter. He saw Harold watching them and offered the ghost and nod before directing his attention back to Kurt. When Adam looked up again, Harold was gone.

+++++

It took some planning, but with Kurt busy making the rest of the arrangements, Adam managed. It didn't hurt that Adam had Harold’s help. He’d grown fond of their ghostly roommate over the years. He’d been good company, especially after Rachel and Santana moved out and Kurt was busy rehearsing for his various parts. Not that Adam hadn't been busy, but he’d cut back his on-stage time to spend more time on his play writing. The unexpected success of “My Baby’s Got Back” had given him some name recognition and a financial cushion but he couldn't spend the rest of his life shaking his booty. At least not on stage.

Harold thumped the hatbox impatiently, giving Adam a very Kurt-like glare. Adam laughed and hurried over, apologizing for his distraction. He opened the box and peeked inside, satisfied. With one last last bit of primping in the mirror, Adam bid Harold a solemn farewell, picked up the hatbox and left.

Seventeen hours later Adam returned with Kurt at his side, both men still in their wedding tuxes, a hatbox containing an elegant top hat held carefully in Kurt’s arm and Adam’s love letter tucked into his pocket.

The loft was silent, with no sign or sense of Harold but on the bed was a heart shaped out of red rose petals. They picked the petals up one by one and placed them in the hatbox along the hat’s brim, the last one placed directly under the hippo brooch.

::end::


End file.
